this maniac is in love with you
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: it was a chance encounter that brought her to his attention. she was everything he desired in a lover. strong, feirce,and so very fragile. Like a butterfly. he had meant to kill her. but had been enchanted by her beauty. hisoka/fem gonxkurapika threesome.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chance encounter, that brought her to his attention. Just a simply and tiny, surely an insignificant encounter for someone like him. And yet he was intrested in her from the moment he tried to kill her, and she stared him down as if he were tiny. Insignificant. Worthless even. It was a lovely sight to behold for one like him. The helpless innocent maiden soaked in rain and blood, but she didn't faint, or cry, or even beg for her life. She stared him down with the fearlessness of youth as she bled from the wound on her shoulder, dangerously close to her neck, and told him quite plainly that he could go fuck himself.

He had never been so shocked. Or delighted to hear such cold words from such a young girl. She looked like an intresting person, so he would let her live. And he would watch her, and study her, and then when he got bored; he would kill her. Still the image of her face was engraved in his mind, so fragile, so lovely, so devious, his maiden. He could'nt wait to see her again as he walked away from her.

Each step sending wonderful tingles of anticipation down his spine. Tomorrow was as good a day as any to see her again.

* * *

She was on her way to kendo practice, it was unbelievable considering the horrible night she'd had. What with almost being murdered in cold blood and all. The first thing she had done once she got home the night before was tell her worried parents and brother that she had tripped and fallen while helping some students at school move a large mirror. Unfortunatly for her story the mirror had been dropped and broken in such a way that she had lost her ballance and fallen and gotten hurt. Her mother bought the story easily enough but her dad and brother were a whole other matter.

They knew that she rarely tripped, lost her ballance or anything of that nature. No matter how distracted, or suprised by something she was, she had taken far too many dance lessons and done too much martial arts training to do such things. On the other hand she was a bit prone to accidents. She could often be found walking and talking with someone and end up walking herself into a door or something.

So yeah falling at school was a bit of a leap of faith for her dad and brother. Still the two had said nothing as they helped her mother patch her up and put her to bed so that she could go to school the next day.

She was half way to the gate when she noticed a tall man waering a dark red shirt and black jeans. He had such pale flawless skin ivory skin, spiked reddish orange hair that would fall ot his shoulders if it was'nt spiked, his eyes were strange almost slitted, and he had a maniacal smile on his handsome face. Holy fucking god. It was the man from the night before!She thought as she stopped dead in her tracks just long enough for her rage to surface.

It was a distgustingly short wait. She really needed to learn to control her temper better, was what she thought as she charged him with a loud shriek as she dropped her kendo things and charged him with the intintion to kick his ass.

He only looked mildly suprised as she charged him and threw a punch at his grinning face. "You!" She swung....and missed. Goddamn him. She tried again, and again, and again. And missed some more earning a frustrated growl from her.

"Bastard." She snarled as she threw another. She knew it was hopeless but hope did spring eternal, or so the saying went. She was almost shaking with rage at this point. _I'm going to_ _fucking kill you!_ She thought as she tried to hit him one more time as he caught her fist in his hand.

_What a delightful display of temper. I must have upset my maiden so._ Hisoka thought as he caught the small fist aimed at his face and used it to pull the little spit fire off ballance and wrap his arms around her slender body and trap her against him. He chuckled at the merderous look on her sweet face and decided to tease her a bit more.

"My, my, such a temper for such an adorable girl. If I didn't know any better I would think you are'nt happy to see me." He said with a grin as he leaned his face in so close that she could feel his breath fanning her face.

"I'm not, you mad clown! Let go of me right now." she hissed from between clenched teeth. He chuckled again and touched the tips of their noses together.

"But if I did that, then we could'nt dance the waltz of life together." She had a 'huh' look on her sweet face as he started to lead her around in a waltz like fashion for two or three minutes before dipping her.

She made the cutest little 'ekk' sound that tugged at his heart and made him feel peculiar as pushed again against his chest in an vain effort to get him to let her go.

"Your crazy aren't you?" Yes that must be it. He was crazy, and she knew just how much fun it was for the crazy people to fixate on her instead of some of the fifty billion other people on the plant. For only god knows why. He dropped her suddenly, and then started to sing 'Crazy for You' to her.

She was starting to think that he was an excaped mental patient. As she picked herself up off of the ground the school bell rang interrupting his little song.

Yay! Saved by the bell! She could kiss the woman in the office doing the morning announcments.

"Well, I would say that it was nice to meet you, but your a total phyco. So I'm going to go to class and, you can go be your charming phycoticself...and I will forget that we ever met since you plainly need to be heavily medicated. Later!" she said as she took off running for the main building as fast as she could but was forced to stop when he grasped her wrist and would'nt let go.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go!"

''No.'' He said with a stubborn look on his face as she tried to pull her wrist free from his grasp.

"Let me go!" She hissed as she tried to get free again. A dark look crossed his face as he crossed as he framed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes. God she was beautiful when she was pissed.

"Never. I'll never let you go." He said fiercely before planting a quick punishing kiss on her lips and vanishing from her sight.

She stood there for a second before screaming "Fuck!" and kicking the brick wall behind her, hurting her foot.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Hisoka did when he returned to the spider's hide out was hide somewhere over in his corner and sit there sulking. He should'nt have done it. He knew that. He had an addictive personality. So then why had he felt such an intense need to kiss her soft pink lips? He could'nt figure it out. Had'nt he thought of killing her just several hours before? What was wrong with him?

She had looked so soft, so tempting and sweet. He just could'nt take anymore, so he had done what was possiably the worst thing a man like him could do, period. And now that he had tasted her, he really never would let her go. He was addicted to her kisses, her softness, her temper. His heart thudded in his chest as he replayed the earlier events up until the kiss and looked down at his hands in awe he was shaking.

He was actually shaking. It was like he was going through withdrawl of some kind. He felt weak and nausiated, shaky, and in pain. Oh god he was in trouble was'nt he. Taking out his cell phone he noted the time and jumped to his feet. He needed something else to become addicted too. Drugs would only hinder him in his work. So that was out. Cigeretes maybe? But he hated the smell. It also hindered his work. He could take up cross dressing, but he did that enough already thank you very much. He could'nt think of anything and the classes at the school had just let out.

_I need a_ _hit. _He thought as he started to make his way over to the door. "Hisoka, where are you going? You just got back." Maichi asked curiously as he froze several steps from the door and looked back at them like a guilty child.

All eyes were suddenly on him. And he felt like he was about to come out of his skin. "Out." He mutterd as he started walking again. Maichi studied him and cocked her head. Her instinct was telling her that he had met someone and did'nt want them to know about it.

"She must really be something to catch your eye, mad clown." The woman said loud enough for everyone to know what she was thinking, effectivly outing his little secret knowing that the others would be curious about the girl and want to meet her.

Franklin, Suzuku, and Nobunaga all looked highly intrested in what Maichi just said. The others were intrested too, they just hid it better than the rest of them. Hisoka looked from one face to another as Franklin grinned and rubbed his hands together. Maichi cracked her knuckles and smirked at him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You pick Hisoka."

Hisoka gave them a funny look before hissing like a cat and taking off at a dead run with them behind him yelling and screaming, and cursing the whole way.

* * *

The rest of her day was uneventful aside from sitting in her classes feeling the overwhelming impulse to commit suicide as she thought about the mad man that had suddenly become fixated on her. God she hated her life. Sometimes it just was'nt worth it to get out of bed in the morning. She thought as she walked across the grass to the gate with an approaching sense of dread.

She hoped that guy had found another, more intresting person to fixate on. Because she never wanted to see him again. "Hello!" Someone said cheerfully from several feet away. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned her head just enough to see the bruised, and dirty face of the man from before. And behind him was a group of strang and scary looking people.

Un-fucking-believable. She tells him to go his way and be phycotic on his own and he brings freinds. _I hope that they are'nt here to disect me and use me in some wierd experiments._ The guy that looked a bit like Frankenstein was giving her a freaky vibe. She raised her hand and waved at him without even realising that she was doing so until she looked at her hand with a suprise look on her pale face.

_Traitor!_ She thought as she glared at her hand in anger. Hisoka laughed at the look on her face. He had never seen such a comical expression before. "You look so cute when your suprised." He said as he reached out and took the hand that she had used ot wave at him and kissed the knuckles, and was pleased when her face turned a very fetching pink.

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to ask as she tried to get her hand back from him, but he just grinned at her and tightened his grip.

"Flirting with my maiden." He said cheerfully.

"Well, stop it. You suck at it." She said without thinking and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth and eyed him warily. He smiled.

"Do you alway blurt things out without thinking?"

"No. I was'nt really blurting things out. I was just being honest." She said as she slowly let her hands fall away from her mouth and looked away only to find that a scruffy looking samerai guy had invaded her personal space.

"Wow, Hisoka she's a beauty." the man said as she took a step back and bumped into a short man with cold narrow eyes, and shoulder length black hair. The crazy man who had tried to kill her just grinned and nodded his head.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Mainly because it was her blind spot. She thought darkly. Just who the hell were these people?

The man that she had bumped into said nothing merely reached out and grasped her chin inbetween his fingers and turned her head this way and that as he studied her. He made her feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Whats your name pretty girl?" the man who looked like Frankinstein asked as he leaned down so that he could get a better look at her.

His dark eyes were freindly compared to the guy who was bruising her cheeks with his fingers. She reached up and grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from her face and frowned as she rubbed the sore skin. Ow. That had hurt.

"Uzu Nara Freaks." She said without thinking, and the one that had accausted her claped his hands happily and jumped up and down in his spot.

"Pretty Uzu!" he said happily, she pointed at him and leaned in and asked the samerai.

"He is on meds right? So there is a reason he acts like he insane." The samerai snickered and put his arm around her neck.

"Nope, thats just Hisoka being Hisoka." Wonderful. She thought as he introduced himself and she realised that they were trying to bond wiht her. Oh dear god, why had'nt she run for the hills yet?


	3. Chapter 3

She managed to get away from them shortly after her mother called to see if she was still alive, and told her how late it was. She had'nt noticed that the sun had started setting, indicating that she had been speaking with the lunitic and his friends for almost two and a half hours. She said a quick and formal goodbye, hoping that they would forget about her existance before going home.

She would have no such luck.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. It was a wonderful and magical day for her since she got to sleep in late, and later would go out to meet up with her two best friends then before the day was done she would go to work at a local bar as a musician/lead singer in a band called Break Through, after one of the last theropy sessions she had ever had, thank you god.

She woke up at around eleven and got up and changed her clothes. A a baggy black shirt, with red and black striped long sleeves, torn black jeans, a leather collar necklace, some silver cross earrings, combat boots and a red ribbon to put her hair up with. She slipped on a short jacket that fell just a little past her first rib and stepped outside her house with her cell phone in hand and a cheerful look on her pretty face as she started to walk.

Completely missing the group of people hanging around in the tree out side her bed room window watching her.

She reached the mall in record time and had to sit down in the food court and wait until Amy and Robin showed up. She was there for all of ten minutes when she heard someone running toward her and looked up at the blue haired girl with icey blue eyes and a bright, happy smile. Amy. They had met in the sixth grade and had become friends when Uzu had walked up to her one day shortly after she had moved to town and struck up a converstion with her.

The two had been as inseperable, as she and Robin, when they had first become friends. Uzu and Robin had met by chance after Robin had taken her mother's car for a joy ride when she had been nine and crashed it into the tree Uzu had been sitting in, nearly knocking her out of the tree. Out of curiousity she had gone to see what the other nine year old had been doing when the cops had showed up and the mother had had her arrested for taking her car to teach the girl a lesson about stealing.

Uzu had gotten herself arrested as soon as she saw the frightened look on the other girl's face as she was being loaded into the cop car and they had both spent a whole night sitting in the same cell together talking. They had been friends ever since. That had been almost eight years ago. five for Amy.

"Uzu! I've missed you so much!" Amy fairly yelled as she tackled the smaller girl to the ground, and started kissing her cheeks like crazy while Uzu squirmed and tried to excape her evil grasp.

"No, stop! That tickles. People are watching us. They'll think we're lezzies! Stop!" Uzu cried as she tried to get away, and ended up with Amy wrapped around one of her ankles being dragged by her.

"But I missed you. Can you believe it's only been...two days since we talked?" Amy said as she grinned up at Uzu then got off the floor since people really were starting to stare at them now. Uzu laughed as she drapped her arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug.

"But I love my little Uzu-chan." Amy said as she rubbed herself against the smaller girl like a giant blue haired cat. Uzu sighed, as she caught the whiff of alcahol on Amy's breath. Of course. Amy would have to get drunk on their day to hang out, she was begining to think that her friend had a serious problem since she always smelled like booze.

"And I love you too." Uzu said with a pained expression as she untangled Amy's arm from around her neck. Amy had'nt had a very good childhood and because of that she always felt the need to say that she loved someone even when she hated them. It was because she was shown so little affection at home. Something that Uzu and Robin tried to make up for, but it didn'nt always work.

Amy always fell into her usual pattern when something happened at home. Robin was the same way. Her father often beat her when he was angry or frustrated. And it never failed to piss Uzu off. The last few times he had tried to hit Robin, Uzu had been there to stop him. Usually taking the blows herself, but then again he was'nt her father and she didn't have to take the hits from him without hitting back.

Her parents often feared that she would be jumped by the man on her way to school, and get killed by him. But she was'nt worried. From what she had seen of his behavior, he was a coward and she could kick his ass any day of the week if he tried anything.

"Amy, sit down. Tell me what happened." Uzu said as she forced the girl down in her seat, she didn't notice the sudden crowd of familiar faces sitting all around her trying to blend in while Amy told her about what her step father had done to her this time. By the time the girl was done speaking she was crying her heart out, and Uzu could'nt help the feeling of helplessness and anger that built up inside of her.

"Amy, baby, do you want to stay with me for a while? We'll grab Robin and make a praty of it. You can both stay as long as you want, all you have to do is say the word." Uzu said gently, as she pushed Amy's har back from her face. The girl shook her head no and started babbling about how mad her step dad would be and some other shit.

Uzu finally grabbed Amy's shoulders and shook her to get her attention beofre saying, "Fuck him. And fuck everyone else too. You do not have to go back home. You do not have to take that shit from him or anyone else. If you dont want to stay with me then you can stay at a hotel. I'll give you the money, but I' am not letting you go home!"

Amy stared at her with wide frightened eyes and she had never hated anyone as much ass she hated hewr two freinds fathers. She took out her wallet and pulled out the five hundred dollars that she had poulled out from her bank account and gave it to Amy. It would buy her some time at the most. But for the moment it was the best thing that she could do for her. And for Robin.

"Take Rob with you, and call me if you need me. Okay. Listen to me, I'll handle your dads, you just hide yourselves and stay safe okay." Uzu said as she pulled out her cell phone and called Robin to tell her the change in plans.


	4. Chapter 4

She was on the move. Heading to god knows where to do who knew what. And thats what worried him as he pulled out his cell phone and texted the Kuruta boy, he would need his help to make sure that his maiden stayed in one piece.

She was half way down the block when Hisoka and Nobunoga stepped out of an alley in front of her. She looked up at them and sighed, had they actually resorted to stalking her now? Could'nt they go pick off some grad schoolers, or deseased hookers or something? She didn't have time to deal with them today.

"I cant visit with you today, I have something to take care of." _I have some one to take care of._

"We know. We want to come with you." Hisoka said with a devious smile. Nobunaga stood there quietly observing the interaction as he read the girl's body language. She was beyond pissed, and who could blame her. Her friend had been pimped by her stepfather and raped repeatedly. She had every right to be pissed.

And deep down Hisoka was worried that she was going to do something that would put her life in danger. He was worried that she would do that too, which was why he was tagging along. He figured that since Hisoka was one of his friends, sort of, that he would help the man keep an eye on the pretty little thing that had caught his eye.

Uzu thinnned her lips as she thought about what she was going to do. Did she really want witnesses for this little show? She had a notoriously bad temper, and was more than likely to pick the bastard apart and feed some of his less desirable body parts to him before she killed him.

"Alright. You can come, but I want to take care of this on my own." _Because I'm the only one that Amy trusts to do it right._ Hisoka clapped his hands happily and offered his arm. He would text the Kuruta boy once they reached their destination and give him the details of his new job. Nobunoga looked at Hisoka, a worried look on his face.

Was Hisoka really going to let this innocent girl kill someone in cold blood? Hisoka glanced at him and shook his head as he placed his index finger to his lips in a 'shhhing' sign, to assure Nobunaga that he would'nt allow such a thing. He would'nt let his sweet maiden sully her innocent hands with the blood of such filth. He would murder the man himself if it came to that.

He fell into step behind her wondering what was going through her mind.

They reached the house that had become Amy's prison in thirty minutes flat, a new record considering that Uzu usually took forever to walk from point a to point b. As she stood there staring at the place she was nearly over whelmed by the urge to set it on fire and burn everything and everyone inside.

"Uzu?" Hisoka said her name softly as he caught the dangerous look on her face. She was ready to commit murder as she walked forward and beat on the door with her fist. Because no mattewr how pissed she was, it was still no excuse for being rude. She gave a low hysterical sounding laugh.

It was the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she was so nervous about what she was going to do that she was starting to loose it. But on the surface she looked calm and ready for anything as the door opened and the fuckwad that had hurt her best friend stood in the doorway staring down at her from bloodshot eyes.

"Well, well, I thought it might be my girl finally coming home. But I didn't expect to see you, little ice princess Uzu. Damn you grew up nice. You even have tits now. What can I do for you honey?" the man said as he sized Uzu up in a way that made Hisoka and Nobunoga antsy.

The man had an unnatural attraction to his maiden. Hisoka didn't like the way the man was looking at her. Uzu gave him a sweet smile and stepped up to him like she was going to hug him, Hisoka opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the devilish look on her face as the man opened his arms to allow some full body contact.

He probably wanted to show her the erection that had suddenly sprung to life as soon as he had saw her. The bastard. But Uzu had other ideas and acted on them wonderfully, slamming her knee in his groin as hard as she could, and waited until he doubled over to press a pressure point in his throat cutting off his air way, and making him gag as she grabbed him by the back of the hair and dragged the gasping and wheezeing man inside the house.

"You and I are going to-" She dropped him and kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs, the sickening crack of bones breaking upon impact sounding as loud as sirens in her ears.

"Have a long, long-" She bent down and grasped one of his arms in her hands, and applied pressure to his elbow until the ligaments were torn from the bone. "

"Heart to heart chat about how you do not-" She kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. And stood there with a smile on her face as he lay on the floor writhing and bleeding before slipping her hand into her back pocket and pulling out a switch blade knife.

She leaned down and grabbed his shirt and used it to flip him onto his back and then sat down on his chest, and flipped the blade open. "Treat a lady." She pressed the blade of the knife against his cheek and watched as blood welled up from the wound.

"1) You do not sell her virginity to a bunch of drunks." She said as Amy's dad looked up at her with wide frightened eyes as he tried to catch his breath. She smiled sweetly and slashed his face with the blade, splitting his cheek open almost to the bone.

"2) You don't touch her. She is a person, not a toy." She snarled as she slashed at his face again, catching him across the bridge of his nose. The man tried to scream, but it was difficult with her sitting on his chest, pressing down on his broken ribs.

"And 3) If you ever go near her again, there won't be enough of you to bury. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed as the bloody man cried and tried to beg for mercy.

_Is this how Amy felt last night? Am I really doing the right thing? Will this really stop him_? She thought as she was about to get off of him when a funny though accured to her. She hated his eyes. So she would take them with her.

The sounds of his screaming could be heard echoing in the silent halls of the house as she walked out of the living room holding two bloody little blood shot eyes. Hisoka looked at her as she walked past him. She was crying, the sheer level of violence that she had used to make a lasting impression on the man would leave him blind, and scarred for the rest of his life, something that just didn't sit well with her despite what he had done.

But at least he was alive, for now. He reached out and grasped her wrist in his hand and pulled her into his arms, and held her as she cried.

His poor maiden, her fragile heart must be breaking into pieces because of her love for her firend.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurapika's sleek black car pulled up just around the corner of the address that Hisoka had sent to him. The mad clown had texted him saying that he would like to hire him for something, but had'nt said what it was that he wanted to hire him for. So why was here to meet the damn man? Frankly he was here out of pure curiousity, what could the mad man need his help with? "I not stealing or killing for that man." he mumbled to himself as he walked to the house around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Hisoka standing several feet away from where he was, holding a petite girl with long black hair.

The girl's face was buried in the mans shirt, and her shoulders were shaking with each breath she took. Unless he missed his guess, she was crying. Her finger were bloody, and tightly fisted in his shirt. _What had happened here_? Kurapika wondered as he watched Hisoka take one of her hands in his and carefully pry it open and take what she had been holding away from her, and then tipped her head back and stared at her pale face for a moment. A pained expression on his face before he pressed his lips to her, in a brief achingly tender kiss before he let her go and stepped back.

The girl callapsed as soon as he stepped away, her legs apparently no longer able to support her weight. "Hisoka. What's going on here?" Kurapika demanded when he finally found himself capable of speech again. The man glanced at him as a scruffy looking man with a samerai sword moved to stand beside him.

"I need you to protect her for me."_ I need you to protect her from me_. Hisoka thought as he stared at her lovely face. She looked like an angel, even when she was covered in blood and crying like her heart was breaking. And he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. Kurapika frowned and was about to ask what he meant but Hisoka shook his head and then told him that he could text him with the details later, then turned and with one last look left Kurapika standing there listening to the girl cry as the two men went inside the house to clean up after her.

Hisoka was'nt about to risk Uzu being carted off to jail because she let the man live.

Kurapika obviously had a very difficult job ahead of him. After putting the girl in his car, he realised that she was going into shock, and decided to take her to Leorio to have him check her for any wounds that might be causeing her to react like a zombie. It was a relitively short trip considering that he actually went the speed limit this time, and pulled into the parking lot of a local hotel, and dialed his phone to let Leorio, Gon and Killua know that he was on his way up with someone in need of medical attention.

After he hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket he moved around to the other side of the car and opened the door, jesus christ. She looked like she was dying. Her face was so pale, and her eyes....they looked so damn empty, staring blankly ahead, tear treks on her lovely face. Something about the way she looked just tugged at his heart strings. She looked so damaged, so broken....the sudden protectiveness he felt suprised him as he slipped an arm around her shoulders and another under her knees and lifted her out of the seat and used his foot to close the car door as he started walking.

Leorio and Gon met him at the parking garage door. Leorio took one look at the dark haired girl and frowned. "She looks like she's dead." Gon blurted out.

Leorio smacked him in the back of the head, and took the girl from Kurapika. "What happened?" He asked as he walked down the hall to the elevator. Kurapika shrugged his shoulders. He was'nt sure what to tell the older man. So he went with what he knew.

"Hisoka kissed her and then she went into shock." He said suddenly. Gon tripped and fell, and Leorio stopped walking and turned to look at the blond.

"Seriously?" Leorio asked. Kurapika nodded as he reached down and helped Gon up. The boy looked like he was in shock. Leorio did too.

"Ah, look could you check her before she expires." _Or Hisoka will be pissed._ He thought as they got on the elevator and went up to the nineth floor and moved down the freakishly long hall way to the room where they were staying. Killua opened the door the second Gon knocked.

"Killua, I need to borrow your bed for a while." Leorio said as he put the girl down on the thirteen year olds bed and then bolted across the room to get his brief case and his tools.

"What happened to her?" Killua asked as he leaned over the girl, Kurapika reached out and yanked him back by the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't get in Leorio's way." The blond said menacingly before depositing the silver haired boy on the bed across from the other one and sat down. Killua lay there for a moment or so before sitting up and making room for Gon, on the bed next to him.

"Kurapika, she has'nt got any physical wounds that I can see aside from some bruises on her hands and some on her foot and leg. So the problem is a phycological one." Leorio said as he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a vial of pale red liquid, and a syringe, and carefully measured out a dose of the drug to put the girl to sleep for the next day or so.

"Whats that?" Kurapika asked as he got up off of the bed and peeked over Leorio's shoulder as he pushed the needle into the girl's arm, her fingers twitched slightly, a small sign of discomfort if Kurapika ever saw one.

"This will put her out for the next day or so, hopefully she'll be feeling better by the time the drugs wear off." Leorio said as he pulled the needle out of her arm, the drug was already taking effect, her eyes already drifting closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It took Kurapika some time to pull some strings and get Uzu a room in his hotel, and move Leorio, Gon and Killua to the same hotel so that Leorio could keep a check on her, but in the end it was well worth it. Shortly after moving her to the other hotel Hisoka called wanting to know if she was alright. A little while after that Hisoka explained the details of the blonds new job. Kurapika was so frustrated that he hung up on the man several times before calming down enough to call his back and let him continue his explanation.

Apparently Hisoka thought it would be best if he protected her from several things. 1) Hisoka himself. Because he felt affection for her, Hisoka's enemies might sieze the chance to splatter her guts all over the pavment or something to that effect. 2) her involvment in the recent murder was minumal, yes she had been there; but she was not responsable for the death of the man found in the house. Hisoka was. 3) He was to follow her everywhere, and keep an eye on her. He was to be her constant companion.

Something that he didn't mind considering her current condition. So he had made a deal with Hisoka, he had tripled his fee hoping that it would disgurage the mad clown, unfotunatly Hisoka had had his bank on speed dial or something because he had had the money transfered into Kurapika's account in seconds. Holy shit. Kurapika thought as he checked the text he got from the bank before flipping his cell closed and sitting down for a little while to sulk. That had been on the same day that he had taken the girl to Leorio.

Shortly after getting her settled in her room, and changing her clothes so that she would be more comfortable, her cell phone started ringing. Kurapika picked it up after it had stopped ringing and listened ot the voice message left on the phone and frowned. It was someone named Amy, and she was hysterical. Something about Uzu not contacting her when she was supposed too, and she wanted ot know if she was okay. After that someone named Robin called and left a message similar to Amy's, only she was'nt babbling incoherantly.

She also wanted to know if Uzu was okay, and if she was finished taking care of Amy's dad. Kurapika frowned at the meaning behind the woman's words and glanced at the sleeping girl. Had she killed the man that Amy and Robin refered too? If so then it would explain the reason she had acted so strangly, esspecially if it had been her first kill.

Two days later-

Uzu stirred from her sleep and opened her lavender colored eyes and flinched at the bright rays of sunlight streaming in through the windows. And blinked back tears, god her head hurt. "Oh your awake. How are you feeling?" Someone to her left said. Turning her head she glanced at a tall teen with semi long blond hair, wearing a royal blue shirt and jeans. She blinked at him and looked away for a second and rubbed her eyes before looking at him again.

_Huh, intresting._ When she dreamt up sexy men she certainly didn't do anything half assed. He was just as beautiful as the crazy man, Hisoka was. And he had the most increidable blue eyes, she had only seem eyes like that once before, her twin brother had eyes like that. "Who are you?" _And where have you been all my life?_ She thought as she slowly sat up.

The blond got up out of his chair across the room and crossed to the bedside in three strides. Her eyes widened as she let her eyes travel from the tips of his toes, up his long legs, to the top of his blond head and blushed. He was prettier than Amy, and she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen! Kurapika watched her face turn pink and smiled, at how cute she looked. Even Gon and Killua thought that she was cute.

Speaking of, he better not let them know that she was awake or they would be tripping all over themselves to do anything that she asked them to do. "My name is Kurapika Kuruta, and I was hired to be your shadow, and protect you from now on." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room and frowned.

"I'm not in my home, am I?" She asked curiously, her bedroom was'nt as big and bright as this room was. Kurapika nodded his head and wondered what was going through her mind. Uzu bit her lower lip.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

She frowned and bit her lower lip again, this time drawing blood. Kurapika reached out and took her chin in between his fingers and brushed the blood away with his thumb, making her face turn a brighter shade of pink before she averted her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened the other day?" He asked as he let his hand fall away from her face to rest in his lap again.

"No." she lied. She was'nt about to tell him what she had done. She was'nt about to tell anyone. She felt fucked up enough without people pointing out her obvious character flaws, thank you very much. Kurapika sighed. She was shutting him out, and lying about what she recalled too, she looked far too guilty not to be lying to him, still he would'nt press her any further. He would wait until she wanted to tell him what happened.

"Some people called for you while you were resting. A woman named Amy and another named Robin. They both sounded very worried about you." He said as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out her little black phone and handed it to her. She quickly flipped it open and swore, were they trying to drive her crazy? There was over a hundred messages on her phone!

"What the hell?" she growled as she started checking the messages and reading the texts. Kurapika chuckled at her tone, she didn't sound very happy with the two women as the door opened and Gon and Killua peeked in.

He glanced in their direction, and swore. Bloody hell. He had forgotten to lock the door to keep them out. "Ah, Gon, Killua don't come-" Kurapika was cut off when the two thirteen year olds came running into the room and climbed on the bed startling Uzu.

"Huh?" she said as her personal space was suddenly invaded by two boys. One with silver hair and dark blue eyes, the other.....looked just like her twin brother only smaller. Kurapika sighed and hid his face behind his hand in frustration. Could'nt the two let him do his job without interfering?

* * *

Hisoka was sitting on the bed in Uzu's bedroom, his fingers running across the fabric of her quilt. It was such a lovely color. Red, copper, gold, and black with gold vine embroidery all over it. It was so soft, like her skin, and it held her scent in it. Kurapika had contacted him via text message a day ago telling him that she was alright, but he didn't quite believe the blond. She had looked so fragile when he left her to go finish off the man she had wanted to kill.

She had been so breakable at that moment that he had feared that if she stayed with him, he would end up destroying her. It was why he had called Kurapika, he knew that if he tried to hurt her, even inderectly, the blond would kill him without hesitation. And that was fine with him, he could live with that outcome if it ever came to pass, but he could'nt live without her. He was still addicted to her sweetness.

He just hoped that her sweetness had'nt been tainted by the poisonous blood of the man who had hurt her friend. He lay down on his side on her bed and pulled on of her pillows against his body and buried his nose against the fabric and breathed in deep. He missed her smile, and her firey temper already.


	6. Chapter 6

_Where are you my precious one? _

_Where have you gone?_

_Can't you hear me calling your name?_

_I think of you when I'm waking, I dream of you when I sleep._

_When next we meet again, you will be mine to keep._

* * *

Gon looked down at the piece of paper he had been writing on and frowned. Why was writing love poems so hard anyways? He had been working on the same poem for the past week and had yet to make it into something that he could give to Uzu. It was damn frustrating. Killua peeked over his shoulder for what must have been the hundredth time in the past hour, and Gon felt the nearly over whelming urge to smack him in the head for being irritating.

"So you really like her huh?" Killua said after a few seconds. Gon twisted around to look at him. Would Leorio patch him back up if he got into a fist fight with the former assassin? Or would he just let him bleed? He narrowed his dark eyes at the silver haired teen and made a 'hn' sound then looked back at the paper in front of him. Probably the latter, cause Leorio was a sadist. Kurapika came out of his room and glanced over at them, wondering what the two were being so quiet about.

"What are you working on?" He asked curiously. Gon quickly flipped the binder that his poem was in, closed and threw it across the room and folded his hands in his lap and tried to look innocent. Kurapika and Killua both looked at him like he had gone crazy or something before Killua opened his mouth to tell the blond everything, when Gon's boot went sailing through the air and hit him in the side of the head with what felt like enough force to crack his skull open.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Killua yelled as he blinked back tears, that had really hurt, but it was an effective way to get Gons message loud and clear. _Shut up or die screaming. _Gon gave him an innocent look to rival all innocent looks. Kurapika looked back and forth between the two as Killua mouthed the words,

_I'm going to murder you._ To the boy sitting on the bed. Gon didn't react at all the way that Killua had hoped he would, he just sat there and raised his eyebrow at his friend and grinned. Kurapika knew that look, it was the bring-it-on-and-I'll-kick-your-ass look that they all knew so well.

Had the two been locked in their room so long that they fianlly lost their minds? Kurapika wondered as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket and grabbed his car keys. He was taking Uzu by her home today to let her grab some things and see her family, since he had no idea how long he would be her bodyguard. After that they were going to swing by a local hotel and check on her friends. The two girl's that had been dubbed the 'annoying ones' by Uzu. Something that he found very amusing considering that Uzu obviously cared about the two girls very much.

He took one last look at the two younger boys and debated on whether or not he should take them with him. On one hand if they did, they might be able to act as his back up. On the other hand if he didn't, they just might kill each other. "Get you shoes on, your both coming out with me and Uzu." Kurapika said over the sound of their growling. Both boys stopped glaring at each other and looked at him as if they could'nt beleive what he had just said.

And yet Gon and Killia nearly killed each other getting their clothes and shoes on so that they could leave. Kurapika stood next to the door watching the two run around the room and shook his head. The two really did seem like they had lost their minds. _Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later._ He thought as he opened the door and stepped aside, lest the two kids would end up trampling him in their haste to get out of the room.

The ride to Uzu's home was relitively calm since she had turned on the raido to listen to some music, both Killua and Gon had sat calmly in the back seat letting her enjoy the peace and quiet, up until they pulled into the drive way at her house and Kurapika turned the car off and unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car and noticed a pair of blue eyes watching them from between the blinds in the living room.

Who the hell was that? _No who was that?_ He wondered as he moved around the car to Uzu's side and took her wrist in his hand. The eyes watching them narrowed at the action, as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. There was something unsettling about that stare. It made him feel like he was being stalked by some unknown monster. He stared back at the one glareing at them in such an intense manner and wondered if he would have to kill the one with those eerie eyes.

"What is it?" Uzu asked as he studied the house, they may be walking into a trap of some kind. But he could'nt tell her that, he didn't to worry her unnesisarily if nothing happened.

"Just stay close to to me." He said as he glanced out of the corner of his eye ot the place where those eyes had been before, but now they were gone. Where had they gone? And just how wary should he be?

Gabriel walked down the hallway to the front door feeling more than a little upset at the strangers with his twin sister. It had been over a week since she had walked out their front door, and their parents had been worried sick. So much so that he and their father had gone out looking for her. They had looked everywhere and had'nt found hide nor hair of her. They had'nt even known that she was okay until a strange man had approached him yesterday while he had been leaving school, and told him to tell his parents not to worry, that his dear sister was just fine.

All well and good, but how the hell had that guy known that she was okay when they had'nt been able to find her? He grabbed the door knob and twisted it so that the door swung open just before Uzu could knock on the door. She stood there on the pourch with her hand raised to knock, and didn't have a damn scratch on her. In fact she looked just as healthy and whole as she had been the other day when she left home. With the exception of her clothes, but then some of her things had gone missing over the past few days.

Some of her pictures, a tube of lip gloss, a packet of chewing gum, a note book that she used as a diary, several night shirts, three bras, and her favorite pillow and bed comforter. He had thought at first that she had snuck in through the window and taken these things herself, but now he was'nt so sure. All he knew was that someone he didn't know had been tresspassing in her room, and he wanted blood.

"So you finally decided to come home." Gabriel said as he reached out and put his hand on the top of her head, a teasing grin on his face as he sized up the blond standing behind her and the two kids on either side of her. He was'nt sure what to think of them, but the one with the dark hair looked exactly like he had when he had been the kids age. _Could'nt be him, could it._ Gabriel wondered as Uzu intorduced the tall blond.

Gabriel gave him one of his unblinking stares as he took the blond's hand in his and said rather bluntly, "I don't like you." _But it's nice to have the name of the guy I'm going to murder if anything_ _happens to my sister._ He thought pleasently as as he shook the hands of the two thirteen year olds. They seemed to be very likeable people so maybe he would'nt pick on them. But the blond guy was another matter all together, he would pick on him until the guy cried if he could.

The boy who had introduced himself as Gon definatly sparked his intrest, he looked just like the little brother he had never met. The one that their dad had given up as a baby. What was his name again? Gabriel thought as he tried to remember he had never been any good with names. Everytime he learned one he forgot thirty. Uzu was the same way, but with numbers. Everytime she learned her social security number, she forgot her times tables, when she relearned her times tables she forgot how to do simple division, it was laughable really.

"I supose you want to bring your....friends into the house." He said as he stepped back to let them in. Uzu looked at him then glanced worriedly at Kurapika, Gon and Killua, she didn't like the way her twin was looking at them. Sure he seemed all friendly, but she knew he was up to something. She could see it in his freakishly dark blue eyes. He had that step-into-my-office look on his face that didn't bode well for the boys if she let them inside.

"Uh...maybe we should-"

"Dad is home. He's in the living room, go on and go see him. He's been really worried about you." Gabriel said as he grasped her arm and carefully manuvered her over the thresh hold and down the hall before he stopped and looked over his shoulder and grinned at the three. Uzu caught the devious look on his face and paled, oh shit, he was using her as bait to lure them inside!

"Gabe, what are you planning to do?" Uzu hissed as Kurapika and the others crossed the thresh hold into the house and closed the door. Her brother gave her an innocent look.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" He said as he gave her his most charming smile. She made a funny sound and muttered darkly.

"Because I know you." True, she did know him. She knew him really well, which was what made messing with her new friends look like so much fun.

"Don't you dare do anything to them, Gabe or I swear I will make everyone at school think that you like to take it in the ass." she hissed in his ear, he stiffened and looked at her, the expression on his face torn. He hated it when she did that.

"Fine, kill joy." He growled as he let her go and shived her ahead of him like she was a war prisoner. He would abide by her rule for now, but all bets were off later.

Gin Freaks sat in the living room sipping his afternoon coffee, and staring at the televison. He checked it daily for news on his little girl, but so far the police were at stumped as he was. Uzu had simply vanished into thin air. He got to his feet slowly and set his coffee down on the table in front of him and was about to go out looking for his little girl again when she walked inot the living room and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen before launching herself at him.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the momentum of their bodies colliding sent them both sprawling to the floor where he landed on his back laughing. He had never been so happy to see her smileing face as he was now. Since he had begun to worry that he would nerver see her smile again, ever.

"Uzu, baby, where have you been? We were so worried about you? Are you okay?" Gin asked as he ran his hands along her back, shoulders, and arms feeling for any wounds and broken bones as his son and several other people came around the corner and stood in the door way.

Kurapika, Killua and Gon watched the exchange between Uzu and her father with bemused expressions on their faces, until that is; Gon got a really good look at Uzu's dad and pointed and yelled.

"Gin?!"


	7. Chapter 7

_How I miss you, my angel. _

_I love you so._

_I need you so._

_I miss you so._

_Do you feel the same?_

* * *

"Gin? As in your dad Gin?" Killua asked as he looked at his friend. Kurapika looked at Gabriel with an almost accusing look on his face. Had he known who Gon was as soon as he opened the door or what?

Gabriel looked at Gon and then snapped his fingers, his expression brightening to maniacal glee. "Oh! So that's who you are." _Bastard._ Kurapika and Killua thought as they looked at Uzu's brother.

Kurapika felt the urge to punch the sixteen year old in the face for being like that. Uzu looked from her suprised father to Gon questioningly. "Daddy?" She said before her temper reared it's ugly head and she grabbed Gin's ear inbetween her fingers and pulled painfully.

"You got something to tell us, you bastard? What the hell are you doing cheating on mom? Why didn't you tell us we had a little brother? What do you have to say for yourself, huh? Huh?" She yelled as she gripped his ear tighter and tighter with each word that left her mouth. Gabriel gave the girl a funny look before he forced her to let go of their dad's ear before she ripped it off, and dragged her across the room kicking and screaming then deposited her on the couch and sat down on her lap to keep her in place.

Gin sat there on the floor clutching his ear as tears rolled down his face. Ow, that hurt. The girl was just like her mother, she always went for the nuts or the ears. "Well for starters, my ear hurts. Ow. Was that nessisary? Secondly of all, I never cheated on your mother. I didn't think to tell you about Gon, because I knew he was being taken care of by my cousin, Mito. Third, Gabriel already knew about Gon, you would have known too if you had'nt have been injured in that damn car wreck several years back. You know, the one that put you in a comma for a month." Gin said as he slowly got to his feet and looked at Gon.

God he had gotten big since he had left him with Mito. He smiled at his third child and motioned for him to come come closer to him so that he could get a better look at him. Gon went to his long lost father and stared up at him even as he dropped to his knee in front of him. "Why did you abandon him, daddy?" Uzu asked as she laid her head on Gabriel's back, somewhere between his shoulder blades.

Gin looked at his daughter then back at Gon, and sighed. "It was because your real mother died so suddenly. Just days really, after Gon was born. You and Gabriel were already a handful, since you were both three at the time. I had difficulty keeping track of you, and even more difficulty protecting you from harm. I have a lot of enimies after all. I made the only choice that I could since Gon was the youngest and needed the most stable family life, so I gave him to Mito to raise as her own, she tried to take you and Gabriel from me too, but the two of you are stubborn, you didn't want to live with anyone you didn't know."

"I meant to go back once you were both older, and get him, but Mito refused to give him back to me, and he was happy there. So I thought maybe it would be for the best if he stayed with her." Gin said as he put his hand on his young son's shoulders.

"I'm actually very happy to see Gon here." GIn said with a grin as he hugged Gon. Gon stood very still for a moment then smiled and hugged him back. Gabriel glanced at Uzu over his shoulder and snorted, she had stopped struggling and accepted what their dad had said. Good thing too since he had'nt wanted to be beaten black and blue like last time.

"Wait, wait, does that mean that Gon and these two are siblings?" Killua asked as he pointed to the tall boy as he got off of Uzu. Gin nodded and Gon's face lit up like a christmas tree and he ran over to Gabriel and Uzu and gave them both hugs. Gabriel on the other hand had different ideas on how to welcome his lost brother home and picked the smaller boy up by one of the belt loops on his pants and spun him around like an airplane. Gon giggled and tried to squirm away.

Gin and Gon were catching up in the living room when Uzu went upstairs to grab some of her things and stopped short when she opened her bedroom door. Where was her favorite comfortor and pillow? She wondered as she looked around the room and noted that several of her pictures and other things were missing too. What the hell? Who had been in her room? Not Gabriel, if it had been him, he would have taken something with far more value to him. Like the comic book collection sitting in the corner by her dresser.

Or even her secret stash of candy, and bubble gum. The one that she kept in her jewelry box. Oddly enough that was the first thing that she checked on. Mainly because she could'nt focus on her school work, or anything else unless she had something in her mouth. She sighed and sat down on her coverless bed and wondered if maybe Hisoka had been coming by her home and taking her things. But for the life of her she could'nt figure out why he would do that.

Hisoka stared at her from the closet, she looked huffy, if a person could look like they were huffy. He had longed to see her and had known that Kurapika would bring her back home eventually, which was why he had been staying in her room off and on for the past week. And why he had taken some of her things. She had a piece of him that he could'nt get back so he was taking little pieces of her knowing that he would rather die than give them back to her, or give them up.

She sat down on the bed and sighed, it sounded so breathy and cute that he found that he just could'nt stay hidden any longer, he silently opened the closet door and moved to stand behind her, and quickly wrapped his arms around her body and covered her mouth with his hand and laughed softly.

"Guess who?" He said in an amused tone as she stiffened in his grasp and turned her head to look at him. He let his hand fall away from her mouth as she opened it to snap at him, but she didn't get anything out because he had covered her mouth with his own to shut her up as he toppled her over onto the bed on her back and pinned her wrists.

She made a soft half whine, half whimper sound as he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, feeling like he would die if he didn't taste her thuroghly. It had been over a week since he had first kissed her and he had missed drinking up his favorite drug.


	8. Chapter 8

Uzu was freaking out. She could barely remember how she ended up being kidnapped by that crazy man Hisoka, and yet he had kidnapped her. Right out of her own home, after kissing her sensless no less. The bastard. Just what the hell did he want from her? _Boy that was a stupid question if I ever heard one._ She thought as she looked around the dark room that he had put her in before leaving her alone. She was going to murder him. She was going ot strip him naked, slather him in honey, and tie him down to an ant hill and let them peel his sweet, sticky skin from him one teeny tiny piece at a time!

No wait, she could do better. She was going to tie a rope to a tractor, and the other end around his dick and she was going to drag him across a field of porkypines and listen to him scream until he coughed up blood. No wait-yes that was the best she could do at the moment with her head hurting so damn much. On the other hand she finally found her pillow, comfortor and other things. She was a little disturbed to find some of her bra's in the room with her, but hey at least she found them.

She would kick his ass for taking them when he returned to the room. If he ever returned. How long had he been gone from her sight now? She checked the time using her cell phone and snorted in disgust, seven minutes. Seven fucking minutes. "Hisoka! I'm going to rip off your balls and make earrings out of them!" She screamed as loud as she could, she was secretly very pleased that her voice echoed outside the room as well as inside.

Maybe he would hear how pissed she was at him and decide to let her out.

Hisoka had been reaching for the door knob when he heard his maiden scream, "Hisoka! I'm going to rip your balls off and make earrings out of them!" As loud as she could and felt a chill go down his spine, she sounded serious, should he really risk going in there and facing her wrath alone? The answer was simple to him. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. So he went and got Nobunaga to use as a shield.

Maybe she would take pity on him after she killed someone. But one thing was for sure it was'nt going to be him. So it might as well be the samerai.

* * *

Kurapika, Gabriel, Killua and Gon were all firmly wedged in the car together, each one giving off a dark murderous aura. They had all gone running up to Uzu's room when she had screamed, to check on her, Gabriel thinking that she had found another spider and was flipping out as usual, but had seen just how wrong they were when they saw her over the shoulder of a tall creepy looking clown that reminded Gabriel of the killer clowns from outerspace movie.

She had reached out for them with an alarmed look on her pretty face and been taken right out the window just as they had lunged for her hand. Her frightened screams echoing in their ears as they had all stood there in shock for a moment before they had all run back down stairs and out the front door, while Gabriel called out a brief recap of what had happened ot his siter to their dad as he climbed into the car next to Kurapika.

"That son of a bitch had better not hurt her." He snarled for what could have been the uptenth time as he flipped open his phone and dialed Amy's number. They might need her and Robin for this one. Kurapika gave a low feral growl, he could'nt agree more. Hisoka had a lot of explaining to do.

"Who are you calling?" Killua asked as he leaned up in his seat. Gabriel gave him a nasty little grin, his freaky blue eyes sparkling with evilness.

"Amy and Robin. We might need someone to back up up and help get Uzu back. And those two are the equivlent of the ten pleauges of Egypt. As destructive as any force of nature. Esspecially when our girl is involved." Gabriel said as Amy picked up the phone with her usual greeting.

"York Shin morgue, you kill em we chill em, what can I help you with?" Gabriel smiled at her joke depite the seriousness of the situation.

"Amy, I need you and Robin to grab your shit and meet us...hold on a sec-"

"Kurapika where are we going?" He asked as he held his hand over the mouth piece. Kurapika quickly told him where they were going and listened as the teen barked the instructions into his phone before saying

"Uzu has been taken." And hung up.

Amy glanced at Robin who had been eavesdropping next to her and they both nodded. Alright then, they were on their way.

* * *

Hisoka had Uzu pinned against the wall, he didn't really have a choice. He had to pin her fast or she might actually have hurt him, no thanks to Nobunoga, the sorry shit bird had run the first chance he got and locked the two in the same room together. He had her by the wrists, his body pressed flush against hers, his hips settled between her legs rather nicely. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" She hissed as he brushed himself up against her. Her face was the most fetching pink color.

Was he embaressing her? "Playing nice with you. Something that you should try some time." Hisoka said as he leaned his head down and pressed a small kiss against the side of her neck. She made this adorable little 'eek' sound and nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact.

He smiled against her skin and did it again. She twiched under him and started squirming. "S-Stop that." She said as she tried to pull herself free of his grasp. He chuckled and latched on to the skin with his teeth, roughly sucking it into his mouth as she cried out and arched her back against him. He wanted to leave as many marks on her as possiable before Kurapika came to take her away from him.

* * *

Amy and Robin stood outside the place Gabriel had told them to meet him at with their duffle bags in hand. So this was where Uzu had been taken. "This is the shitiest evil lair I have ever seen." Robin said as she started to put her guns together. Amy nodded as she pulled out her katana blade and checked it for any damages from the last time it had been used. No nicks, no rust, it was in perfect working order.

"I'm ready whe you are." Robin said as she finished loading the last gun. Amy nodded and put her blade back in it's sheath. The two crossed the distance between the evil lair of their little friend's kidnapper, and the building that they had decided to leave their bags at and entered through the opening in the wall.

Machi looked up from the one going card game between Finks and Franklin and frowned as her senses went on alert. "Someone is here." She said as she moved away from the card table as Nobunoga entered the room from the dark doorway behind her.

"What's going on?" He asked the konoichi curiously, his hand going strait for his katana blade out of nervous habit.

"Machi says some one is here." Shizuku said as two young women came waltzing through the opening. One was a tall girl with shoulder length blue hair and icy blue eyes, in her hand was a katana blade. Next to her stood a tall girl with long red hair and hazle eyes, with two guns in her hands. Both girls took one look at the group and froze, one hand raised it's weapon, while the other hand went for the blade.

"I take it you guys are the ones who took our girl." The red head said, an angelic smile on her pretty face. Machi narrowed her eyes at them. They were here for Uzu.

* * *

Hisoka had his hand in Uzu's pants, lightly probing her where he wanted to touch her the most. She writhed under him, her hips raising up off of the bed that Hisoka had moved them too just a few seconds ago. Her small teeth biting down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The welling crimson drops catching his attention as he slipped a finger inside of her all the way to the knuckle, god she was so tight. She screamed and pushed against his chest as he leaned down and licked the blood away from her mouth.

She sobbed as he moved his finger inside of her experimentally before slipping another inside. He hissed as she clenched around them, jesus, at this rate he would end up fucking her before she was ready for him. "Hisoka, s-stop. Stop please." She begged inbetween the tender drugging kisses he was placing on her lips. She whimpered against his lips as he ruthlessly drove her closer to orgasm, his mouth sucking at her breast through her shirt.

Her finger nails dug into the nap of his neck leaving little bloody cresents marks on his skin. "Never." He said as he raised his head and looked her in the eyes. She gasped as his fingers brushed up against something that made her whole body heat up. Hisoka gave her a devious smile and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He wanted to see her cum so badly that he was willing to choke her to get what he wanted.

She gasped again, this time because his fingers were squeezing her neck painfully, she was having trouble breathing, her lungs burning for air and she was becoming light headed. Hisoka pressed his mouth against her skin, and spoke softly to her. Telling her that he was sorry that he was hurting her, that it would all be over soon, and other things. She clawed at his hand as dark spots started to swim in her vision, and tried to get him to let go as her vison slowly faded and everything turned pitch black. Had he actually killed her this time?

Hisoka withdrew his fingers from her slick heat and grabbed a small clothe off of his dresser and walked back to Uzu and stared down at her helpless body for a second, guilt rising in his chest, tearing away at his insides for doing this to her. He could already see the bruises forming on her neck where he had wrapped his fingers around her throat. Reaching out he carefully cleaned, and refastened her pants, then lifted her in his arms and cradled her against him and rocked her back and forth while he silently cried for what he had done.

He had never meant to harm her when he had taken her from her home today, he had just wanted to see her again.

* * *

Amy glanced at Robin as they exchanged confused looks. "Let us get this strait, your going ot take us to Uzu, and let us leave with her?" She said as she gave Machi, Shizuku and Nobunoga a funny look. Robin shrugged and stuffed her guns in the back of her pants. Looks like they really would'nt need their weapons today.

"Thats right. Got a problem with that?" The konoichi snapped. Amy followed Robin's example and shrugged at the woman. She didn't have a problem per say. She was just wondering what the catch was. And she would have asked about it if she had'nt been distracted by the sound of several pairs of feet pounding at the pavement behind her and Robin just before Gabriel and three other teens entered the room.

"Where is she? Where's my sister?" Gon asked as he glared at the people who were holding his big sister hostage. Nobunaga's expression brightened as soon as he saw him, and Killua.

"Hey, it's you guys again! Did you finally come here to join us?" The samerai asked cheerfully, he already knew that the answer would once again be no. And that was fine, he mainly asked now just to tease the boys, but the dark look he got seemed to freeze him in his place.

"My sister, where is she?" Gon demanded again, this time his words didn't go ignored. Not if the expressions of the others was any indication at all.

Several of the spiders pointed at him, shocked. "Your sister?!!"


	9. Chapter 9

_I'll miss you when your gone. _

_And when I can't find my way. _

_But the thought of seeing your smile drives me on once again._

_I'll look forever if I must._

* * *

Kurapika nearly kicked the hotel door down as he entered the room carrying Uzu's unconsious body in his arms. Leorio jumped up from the desk across the room so quickly that he knocked his chair over as the blond moved to lay the girl down on Killua's bed, like he had before. "What happened?" Leorio asked, a bit alarmed by the dark look on the blond's face, he was so pissed that his eyes were glowing a deep crimson, and his body was fairly shaking with rage.

"Hisoka. That sorry fucking.....oh god, look at her neck. He choked her." Kurapika said as tears slipped down his face as Gabriel moved to stand next to the bed and dropped ot his knees as he took his sister's hand. She was so pale. He thought as Gon pushed him aside a bit, and looked at his sister with an anxious look on his face.

"She's not going to die, is she?" Gon asked as he looked at Leorio as the man leaned over her and started checking her for other wounds.

Other than her neck there were no visable wounds. But that didn't mean that she hadn't been hurt in other less obvious places. He would need to check and make sure that she was still in one piece.

"I dont think she'll die, Gon. So don't worry." Leorio said as he glanced at the thirteen year old then turned and looked at Kurapika and the other young man. He looked like an older version of Gon, but with longer hair, and dark blue eyes. How curious.

"I need all of you to leave the room so that I can check her, ah....down there." Leorio said as he motioned slightly with his head, both the older teens blushed before they realised what he was saying.

"You don't think that son of a bitch-" Gabriel cried as Killua grabbed him and gave his hand a light squeeze. His way of trying to comfort the young man.

"I'll kill him. I swear to god I'll kill him." Kurapika snarled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gon asked as he was pulled away from Uzu's side by Kurapika.

"Fine, we'll wait outside." Gabriel said as he picked Gon up and headed out the door to stand in the hallway. Amy and Robin looked at each other as one of them opened the door for the boys.

"We'll stay in here and watch. If he finds anything we'll let you know." Robin said as Gabriel gave her a quick look, suspisous of her. She was lying to them, if the man found anything of the kind the girls would'nt tell them, and they would'nt let the doctor tell them either. It was just the way that the two worked.

He stood with his back against the wall oppisit the door to the room where his sister lay, holding his little brother in his arms and speaking to him in a low tone to try and comfort him since he looked like he was about to cry. "Shhh, don't cry Gon. Uzu will be okay." Gariel said gently as he hugged the smaller boy as tightly as he could, the action belying his own anxiousness.

Gon put his arms around his older brother and bit his lip to keep from crying, but it was really hard. He had never had siblings before, so he had been really happy to know that he had them until Hisoka had taken his sister. What kind of brother let such a person hurt his own flesh and blood? _I should have killed Hisoka that time we fought. _Gon thought darkly as he stared at Kurapika and Killua.

Both of whom looked as pissed as he felt. He hoped that his sister was okay.

Leorio had just pulled down Uzu's pants and paused when he saw the faint traces of blood on the inside of her thighs and swore. Shit, this was'nt good.

It took a couple of minutes for him to piece everything together while he checked her. She had been messed with, but he doubted that she had been raped, such a thing didn't seem to be Hisoka's style. A good thing since it just might save his life. Kurapika had looked pretty pissed, and the dark haired teen had seemed deeply rattled by her current state. But she was alive and well and that's all that mattered.

"What is it?" The red headed girl asked as she leaned over his shoulder. He shook his head and decided that it would be best for everyone if he didn't say anything about what he had found.

"Nothing. She's just fine aside from the bruises." Leorio half lied as he pulled her pants and panties back into place and pulled the covers up over her.

The red head nodded and moved toward the door to tell the boys to stop worrying. "Hey guys, she's okay!" She said excitedly as she threw the door open. Leorio sighed and felt guilty that he had'nt said anything, but he really did think it was best if this part of the incident was forgotten by everyone.

Kurapika looked at Gabriel and Gon and sighed in relief. Thank god Hisoka had'nt touched her. He didn't think he could take knowing that Hisoka had gottent to her first. _Whoa._ What had he just thought a second ago? He wondered as they moved back into the room and all sat down to wait until she was awake.

* * *

The next two days went by in a flurry of activity for the group. After getting the okay from Leorio, Kurapika allowed Uzu out of bed to go back to school. But only if he, Killua and Gon enroled in her school to follow her around.

Uzu laughed, thinking he was joking around, but as soon as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, she realised that he was totally serious. "Uh, oh. Okay, I guess I dont really have a choice in this do I?" She asked as she looked from one face to another.

The three gave her devious smiles and quickly changed into their civilian attire. _This is'nt going to end well for me._ She thought as they all got in the car and went to school.

"Wow, look at this place! It's huge!" Gon said happily. Uzu smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"Just make sure that you dont get lost anywhere."_ We may never find you again._ She thought as he ran one way to explore, with Killua trailing along behind him.

"Uzu, are you sure that you want to do this today?" Kurapika asked worriedly as she started walking. She turned and looked at him, and smiled.

What was he so worried about? It was'nt like Hisoka was going to enroll himself in her school just to get close to her or anything. She thought as she assured him that she was just fine and headed toward her first period class.

They walked through the door to the class room and sat down in a pair of seats next to the window and waited for the teacher to show up and start class. They didn't have to wait for long, but they were suprised just the same since the man that walked into the class room was none other than Hisoka, wearing a suite.

Uzu paled in her seat, and Kurapika stiffened in his and glared at the man. What the hell did Hisoka think he was doing? His eyes swept the faces in the room, and locked on hers and he grinned. Uzu squeaked and looked around for somewhere to hide. There was'nt much to work with. Just a couple of unsuspecting kids and Kurapika, who looked like he was pissed enough to tear the man's head off with his bear hands.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Hisoka, and I'm going to be your new teacher until you all graduate." Hisoka said as he watched Uzu bang her head on her desk, while Kurapika glared daggers at him.

_My, my, what fun this will be_.

Uzu had never been so happy to get out of class before in her life! As soon as the bell rang she had run out the door and down the hall way to her next class, gym. Kurapika stayed behind for a second to hash it out with Hisoka but he had been grading their papers. So he had decided ot leave the man alone for now and go to the next class.

He reached the gym just in time to be ordered to go change his clothes so that he could work out, and glanced around the room and found Uzu cornered by a guy with short brown hair and an annoying smile on his face. The two of them were speaking quietly to each other. Wonder what the story is there. He thought as he walked across the gym and eavsdropped on their conversation a bit.

"Come on, you know that you want too."

"The answer is, and always will be hell no. Now go chase some one elses skirt." Uzu said from between clenched teeth as she jerked the boys hand off of her shoulder. The boy laughed in amusement and doubled his efforts.

"Why you got to be like that honey? Every one knows that you enjoy things like that, now come here and give me a kiss before people start spreading rumors that your a slut." The boy said as he grabbed her upper arms tightly in his hands and pulled her against him and tried to kiss her.

"Let me go!" Uzu snapped as she put her hand over his mouth to keep it away from her. Effectively pissing him off since he slapped her all of a sudden, stunning her enough to take advantage of her.

His mouth covered her, as she tried to push him away again and had to change tactics, and ran her long finger nails across his cheek, leaving deep scratch marks in his skin. He pulled back from her and raised his hand to hit her again when two pairs of hands grabbed him and yanked him away form her.

She staggered forward a bit and would have fallen if someone had'nt have wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her from falling. "You okay sis?" Gon asked from behind her, she turned her head and looked at him since he was the one who was holding her upright.

"Ah, I'm fine. He just startled me a bit." She said as she looked at the two men holding onto the boy. Kurapika, and Hisoka were glaring at each other again before Hisoka reached out and lightly ran the back of his hand over her red cheek.

"Really, it looks like he struck you to me." He said in a low menacing purr as he turned his aqua eyes to the pale boy and smiled.

* * *

Uzu sat down at the lunch table and lay her head on the table, not really caring if she ate, or spoke to anyone after the gym incident. Her head ached too much to try eating or speaking. She could'nt believe what Hisoka and Kurapika had done to Don. Of all the immature, and stupid things to do. They had strung the poor boy up by his underwear and hung him from the flag pole outside to publicly humiliate him.

She was in the process of dozing off for a little mid day nap when Kurapika sat down beside her and glanced at her. He reached out and lay his hand on her shoulder before moving his hand up to her soft silky hair, and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Lifting some of the loose strands in between his fingers and rubbing them together, marvling at how soft the strands were. She sighed in her sleep and continued to breath evenly. Kurapika realised what he was doing and let the stands he had been touching fall back into place. A pained look was on his face.

What was he doing? He was supposed to protect her, not want to make her his own. But she was so cute, and sweet, and adorable. _Okay whoa there_. No more thinking of how cute, sweet or adorable she was. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

On the sixth day God said "Let there be light."

And Chuck Norrise said, "Say please."

* * *

It had been four days since Kurapika, Gon and Killua had started going to school with her and a great battle was under way. Or rather a battle to see who could win Uzu's affections the fastest. No one really remembered how it happened, or why it happened, but they were all pretty sure that Hisoka had started the whole damn thing on the third day when he had grabbed Uzu in the middle of the first period class and kissed her senseless in front of everyone in the room.

If looks could kill, then Kurapika's glare would have destroyed the mad clown instantly. And it didn't help things any better to find out that Hisoka was subbing in Gym (because the teacher had gone missing) in biology, art, calculus, and science. (again because the teachers were missing)

_Probably because the bastard had tied them up and thrown them in a broom closet some where_. Kurapika thought darkly as the day progressed, and already he had saved Uzu from being accosted by Hisoka several times. Finally it got so bad that the blond had actually dragged her in a supply closet with him, just as Hisoka came tearing around the corner looking for them.

Kurapika wrapped his arms around Uzu and pulled her as far into the shadows as he could as Hisoka opened the closet door and peeked in before leaving. His plan was progressing a bit to slowly for his own liking. He had hired Kurapika knowing that the boy would do whatever he had too to protect Uzu form his enemies and himself, but that was'nt the only reason he had put the two together. In his own twisted way he was trying to get the Kuruta boy to take her from him, and claim her as his own.

But the boy was stubborn about hiding his growing feelings for Uzu, so Hisoka had thought to bully him into confessing his feelings for her. But again the boy was stubborn. So maybe he needed a little more pushing. Hisoka thought with a grin. This was going to be fun.

Kurapika kept his arms around Uzu until she squirmed in his grasp. "Uh, Kurapika could you please move your hand away from my breasts?" Uzu dead panned. Kurapika's face turned red in the dark and he looked down at her and the feelings that he had been supressing came roaring to life. He really didn't want to move his hands away. He didn't want to let her go, holding her just felt too right. He slid his hands up a bit and cupped her lush breasts in his hands and felt her stiffen.

"Hey, what are you-" Uzu grabbed his wrists and tried to get his hands off of her, but it was no good.

"Shhh, just be quiet. I need to tell you something important." Kurapika said softly as he buried his face against the side of her neck, inhailing her sweet scent. She smelled like flowers. Lilac, magnolia, jasmine, and baby's breath mixed together.

"I like you. And I'm not sure if I can let you go. Would you mind if I kiss you?" He asked softly as he quickly spun her around and backed her up until her back was pressed against the wall. He trapped her wrists in one hand, and used the other to caress her cheek lovingly. His blue eyes changing to red in the darkness.

She opened her mouth to ask him to let her go, but he didn't let her speak, his mouth covered hers. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth when she gasped, he groaned and pressed his body flush against her. He took his time, exploreing her sweetness, and finally managed to coax her into responding to his kisses.

She moaned and strained her wrists in his grip, wanting him to let go of her arms so that she could touch him. He complied with her silent demand and let go of her arms so that she could wrap them around his neck, and pulled him closer as he broke the kiss and pressed his mouth along her jaw before he let her go. He could'nt do this, not here. It was her first time, and she deserved to be taken on a bed of satin sheets, not in a supply closet at her school.

"We better go." He said gently as he stepped back and moved over to the door and waited for her to join him before walking back out into the hallway.

* * *

Uzu was in hell, or at least the kind of hell that annoyed her greatly. She was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or rather a Hisoka 'rock' and a Kurapika 'hard place'. She didn't really understand how she could be so fatally attracted to both men, and it was driving her crazy. She just didn't get what they liked about her, she caused nothing but trouble for the both of them. Which was why she had ditched them both at school so that she could go somewhere and figure things out.

Both guys were acting like children fighting over the same toy. Her, and she hated that feeling. There had to be a way to get them to work things out peacefully, instead of fighting to the death. But so far the only thing that she could come up with was letting them share her, and she just knew that that would not end well for any of them. She was too emotional, and they were too posessive of her.

Still one plan was better than no plan, so right now her only plan was to let them both share her. Which meant that she had to have a three way with them both. She stopped walking in front of a love motel and sighed, this had better work because if it didn't then she would leave them both.

She bought a room and checked it out before pulling out her cell phone and texting both men, asking them to meet her at the hotel, room number 36 and then flipped her phone closed and went to go take a shower. If she was going to have sex with them both, then she was going to be squeeky clean for the event.

Kurapika pulled up in his car and climbed out, he had been looking for Uzu everywhere when he had gotten her text to meet her at the hotel. And now looking at the place she had chosen to meet him at he could'nt help but wonder what was going through her mind.

Hisoka had just walked up to room nuber 36 and reached for the door when Kurapika showed up and looked like he wanted to tear him limb from limb. "What are you doing here?" Kurapika demanded. Hisoka just smiled at him, and handed the angry blond his phone and let him see the text. Kurapika frowned and handed him his phone back. What was Uzu thinking inviteing the both of them to such a place.

Reaching out he quickly knocked on the door and heard the faint shuffle of her feet across the floor, as she opened the door a crack and stepped back. Kurapika pushed the door open and stormed inside closely followed by Hisoka. The two stood there for a second looking around the room when the door closed behind them, making them both turn to stare at the scandalously clad girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurapika yelled as he looked at her, she was'nt wearing any clothes! Why? Why wasn't she wearing any clothes? Hisoka raised a brow at her, what a dirty little tactic she was using on them. She was trying to force them to make peace. He chuckled at the determined look on her face and made his decision, he would share her, but just this one time before he let her go completely.

Kurapika was about to say something else when he glanced over at Hisoka and noticed the man had taken off his shirt, and was in the process of unfastening his pants when he looked at the blond and grinned. "Better get with the program Kuruta, or you'll be left behind." Hisoka said in a teaseing tone. Kurapika turned red.

What the hell was going on here? He wondered as Uzu moved away from the door and stopped right in front of him and reached up, and touched his cheek. He blinked at her and then opened his mouth to say something but Hisoka wrapped his arms around him, trapping him against his body, and Uzu dropped to her knees in front of him and quickly unfastened his pants and yanked them down around his ankles.

Kurapika's eyes nearly popped out of his head, they were so wide. Uzu's face was a bright pink as she ran her hands lightly along the inside of his legs, did he shave down here cause he was really smooth, and soft. Hisoka kept a firm hold on the blond as she wrapped her slender fingers around Kurapika's dick and started pumping. The blond gritted his teeth and tried not to react to her touch, but it was so hard. And it felt so damn good, especially when she leaned in and licked the aching length.

"Your both idiots." Uzu said before she took him in her mouth and sucked. Kurapika cried out, while Hisoka looked on with intrest. Well, he had known that things would get hot with her when he finally made his move, but to think that she planned ot take both of them at the same time. Not to mention what she was doing to the blond boy, he was already about to cum and all he was doing was watching.

"Your both friends, and yet you keep going at each others throats." She said as she continued to pump him with her hand, her lavender colored eyes glaring up at them. Hisoka blinked, were they friends? They could'nt seemed to stand each other. Kurapika was panting now, his baser instincts taking over his pleasure clouded mind, Hisoka let him go and watched him grab Uzu and yank her to her feet before taking her lips in a punishing kiss, as he manuvered them both over to the large bed, and tumbled them onto it.

Hisoka grinned happily and climbed on the bed behind Uzu as she sat up, so that the blond could ditch his pants completely before rejoining the other two on the bed. He reached out his hand and pushed against her chest to try and get her to lay down. But she was a stubborn girl and grabbed him, then flipped him so that he lay on his back and quickly straddled him.

"Hisoka." Hisoka moved into position behind her and pressed himself against her, front to back, and tipped her head back so that he could kiss her. He could taste the barest traces of the Kuruta boy on her lips. He broke the kiss a second later to ask her if she was really alright with her plan. He worried that she may end up hurt.

Uzu smiled and nodded, it was all that he needed to know as he freed his dick from his pants and positioned himself and Kurapika at her opening as she slowly eased herself down on them. It took some doing but finally they were both inside of her slick heat.


	11. Chapter 11

It was over, and done. She had put her plan into action hoping that it would work, but it had'nt. As soon as Kurapika had regained his senses, he and Hisoka had started fighting. She had snuck out the bathroom window and called her twin brother and had him pick her up. Shortly after taking her home she told him and her dad that she would be leaving York Shin City, and she was'nt sure when she would be coming back. If she ever came back. Gin had understood easily enough, but had laid down several conditions.

1) Gabriel would be going with her. 2) They would keep contact with their father, since he was'nt likely to tell anyone where they went. and 3) If they ever got into trouble they were to come right back home.

Shortly after that the two were packed and in the car on their way to the airport. Gin had bought their tickets while they packed, and had given Gabriel a slip of paper containing information on some unused bank accounts. There was enough money in all seven account to keep them from needing anything for a good long time.

Their father had predetermined their destination before leaving because he knew that no one would ever think to look there, on Whale Island and had given them each a hug before sending them on their way.

they bordeed the plan without incident and as they were taking off, Uzu looked out over the sparkling lights of the city that she had once called her home and thought as she cried.

_Goodbye everyone_.

* * *

Five months later-

Kurapika walked off of the ship behind Gon, and Killua. It had been six months since Uzu had left York Shin City, and while he and Hisoka had both been looking for her they had always come up empty handed. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth, and would never be found. He was still a little upset by the fact that she had been made to feel like she had to leave her life behind to restore order to Kurapika and Hisoka's lives.

Something that both men had a bad tenancy to get upset about all over again. "So this is where you live Gon?" The blond asked absent mindedly. Gon grinned at him, a rare sight considering that Gon had withdrawn into himself when Uzu had left, and taken his only older brother with her. On one hand they had been worried about her being out in the wide world all alone, but the fact that Gabriel had gone with her gave them some measure of comfort, especially Gon.

He had missed his siblings terribly, and would often go out in different cities and towns to see if he could find them there. Kurapika felt guilty for putting his young friend through this, but right now there was little that he could do.

"Hey, Hisoka! Are you coming?" Killua called out to the man sitting on the railing on the ship watching them, Hisoka had left the phantom troup to search for Uzu with Kurapika and the others. Apparently he missed her too.

The man shrugged and jumped down from the ship, and landed next to Kurapika. "Are you sure your Aunt Mito wont mind if we just show up?" Killua asked as he followed behind Gon with the others.

"I'm sure. It'll be fine." Gon said with another grin.

That night they all camped out and told scary stories around a camp fire before turning in for the night.

* * *

Gabriel ran out of his Aunt Mito's house with his arms up over his head, to protect his skull as Uzu threw some pots and pans at him. Her mood swings had gotten considerably worse, in the last three months since finding out that she was pregnat. Jeeze, all he had said was that he could see her tummy now. In fact he had been suprised that she even had a tummy. She now offically looked like she was carrying a baby instead of two, her normally flat stomach had filled out with the two babys nestled in there. According to the doctors the babies were smaller than they should be, but they were healthy. And so was she, something that Gabriel was eternally grateful for.

"Stop throwing things at me you lunitic!" Gabriel yelled as he ran around the corner of the house and slammed into someone and fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ow, ow, ow." Killua hissed as he rubbed his nose. Had this guys knee caught him there? It hurt like it had.

"Brother!" Gon cried happily as he threw hisself at the young man sitting on the ground next to Killua. Gabriel looked startled to see Gon, hanging around his neck.

"Gon! Oh my god, when did you get here?" Gabriel asked as he pried his little brother's arms from around his neck and looked at him, then at the others.

Oh shit, Uzu was not going to be happy to see the two older men there at all. "Is Uzu here with you?" Gon asked innocently and Gabriel felt the nearly irresistable urge to throttle him in front of his freinds.

"No! Yes. I cant really say." Gabriel said with an alarmed look on his face as he looked at the group and slowly got to his feet. Kurapika and Hisoka pushed their way past the teen and ran around the corner to the front door, and threw it open and stopped when they saw Uzu standing a few feet away, behind a counter cutting yellow peppers.

She tensed up and growled without looking up. "I swear to god Gabe, if you say anything else about my condition, I'll rip your lungs out through your ears!" She snarled as she deposited the cut up pieces in a frying pan and looked up at the door and froze.

Kurapika and Hisoka stood there in the doorway with Gon and Killua, Gabriel was over at the window signing for her to stay put while he went to get their Aunt Mito.

"Uzu, your okay." Kurapika said with a gentle smile. Hisoka had a look of maniacal glee on his face as she moved around the counter and stood where they could see her better. Her long black hair had been cut off at the middle of her back, and was in a thick braid that fell over her shoulder, her slender figure had blossemed in the five months that she had been missing, her breasts were bigger, and her stomach was bigger too, and gently rounded.

"Uzu, you look..." Kurapika started to say something but Gon cut in.

"Sis, your going to be a mommy!" Gon yelled as he pointed at her stomach, a happy expression on his face as Kurapika, and Hisoka both fainted at the same time.

* * *

Yay I'm done! thank you to those of you who reviewed. and depending on how many people want one i can write a sequel to this story.

But in the mean time, i'm free, i'm free, i'm free! hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!


End file.
